Freedom
by ika.zordick
Summary: Aku menemukan inspirasi dari punggung kokohmu, Kibum. December Ceria Kihyun.


_Dedaunan gugur terpekik_

 _Hati sekuat baja merintih menahan tangis_

 _Sebuah luka tak berarti, jiwa yang takwa telah berpulang_

 _Semua sirna dan tak ada yang bertahan_

 _Menyerah, biarkan cermin menujukkan malu._

…

Aku seorang pejuang kemerdekaan—aku kurang yakin—dengan mediasi sebuah pulpen dan kertas. Aku hanya merasa kemanusiaan kami, telah tiada. Dihempaskan oleh rasa takut.

Sebenarnya—

Hidupku itu untuk apa?

Aku mulai bertanya tentang eksitensiku hidup di dunia ini. Fungsi dan gunaku. Lalu aku bertanya hal yang paling dasar lagi.

Siapa aku?

…

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari Rahim seorang wanita cantik dan pria yang tampan. Mereka bukan pejuang, tapi memiliki banyak uang. Aku tak bermaksud rasis, tapi aku orang lokal yang menuntut ilmu di negeri seberang dan mereka payah. Keluargaku terpandang dengan kekayaan hasil berdagang. Kemudian, aku di tuntut menaikkan nama keluarga dengan menjadi seorang dokter.

Namun yang jadi masalah, aku seorang pujangga yang romantis. Aku lebih suka menggoreskan tinta di atas sebuah kertas usang, bukan pisau bedah di permukaan kulit mulus. Aku pria Cho yang mencintai Negara. Selalu miris dengan ketidakadilan sosisal antara kaum terjajah dan penjajah. Kemudian berteriak bahwa aku adalah 'pejuang'.

Mungkin.

Bukan jiwa patriotism. Tapi kelabilan remaja karena hormon yang berlebih. Aku baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh satu, dan memutuskan kembali ke tanah air. Menulis satu per satu puisi bodoh tentang menyedihkan masyarakat tanah airku yang tak ingin bersatu melawan. Ketika bangsaku kehilangan haknya sebagai manusia, aku berteriak melalui goresan pena. Aku meminta perlawanan.

Dan berakhir.

Di penjara.

ika. Zordick

 _Aku malu._

 _Ketika tahu bahwa aku bukanlah siapapun._

 _Aku marah._

 _Ketika olokan dan ketidakberdayaan menghempasku._

 _Aku tak mengakui diriku sendiri._

 _Jiwa nasionalisku tak lebih dari pencaharian jati diri seorang remaja._

Ika. Zordick

Awalnya, semua berantakan. Ayahku melaporkan anaknya ini, demi menyelamatkan dirinya dan keluarga besarnya dari kelakuanku. Dia menghianati bangsanya, karena aku berpihak pada bangsaku. Aku menulis puluhan sajak dan puisi bertemakan kesedihan orang yang lahir dan tumbuh dari tanah tempatku berpijak kini.

Orang tuaku mungkin tak mengerti. Para penjajah itu juga tak mengerti. Aku penghianat keluarga namun aku juga tak dianggap pahlawan oleh bangsaku.

Jadi siapa diriku?

"Hei, siapa kau?" sebuah suara berat dan guncangan di tubuhku. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. "Apa kau sakit?" tak ada sarat kecemasan dalam nadanya. Dia sedang tak bertanya tapi sedang menegaskan bahwa aku sedang tak baik baik saja. Dia seorang lelaki, mungkin tak jauh terpaut usianya dari usiaku.

Dia memiliki wajah karismatik dengan rahang yang tegas. Matanya tajam dan rambut hitamnya membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Dia memakai pakaian hitam, pakaian khas untuk seorang aktivis. Dia rekan satu selku sepertinya. Ruangan berukuran dua kali tiga meter ini berisi dua puluh orang lebih. Berdesak desakkan, berlomba untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

Lihat sisi baiknya, aku orang yang bersyukur. Kami tak mati kedinginan. Banyaknya mahluk di dalam satu ruangan membuatnya menjadi hangat di musim dingin tanpa satupun selimut dan alas tidur.

"Dia orang baru, Kibum. Dia terlihat lemah sekali" sepertinya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Orang yang duduk di dekatku, yang menatapku dengan mata kelamnya itu tersenyum. Matanya ikut menyipit, memberikan sensasi ramah yang merakyat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau anak bangsawan"

Itu memang aku. Tapi baru saja, aku di depak dari keluarga. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhku tak lebih dari omong kosong. Semuanya karena nama ayah dan kepengecutannya.

"Apa kau di tendang oleh keluargamu karena membacakan puisi tulisan Cho Kyuhyun?" salah satu berbicara, seorang lelaki dengan pomade berlebih di rambutnya. Kelewat klimis, menurutku. "Kalau begitu kita memiliki satu kemalangan di sini"

Aku ketakutan, mendengar kata kemalangan. Apa mereka mengutukku?

"Kurasa kata kemalangan tidak cocok" Seseorang bernama Kibum itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di belakangnya. Pembawaannya tenang seperti tokoh tokoh pemimpin yang ada di benakku. "Kebebasan lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan kata itu"

Seluruh manusia tertawa. "Aku seseorang yang menggemari puisi patriotisme Kyuhyun Cho" dia berbicara, menatap ke dalam mataku. "Lepaskan baju indahmu jika untuk mengumpati rakyat. Hapus sumpah serapahmu jika kau seorang pecundang. Sesuatu yang kotor tak cocok untuk mereka yang ingin bebas." Itu salah satu puisiku. "Aku memakai pakaian yang rapi sejak puisi itu di publikasikan."

"Itu puisi ejekan" Aku bergumam. Mereka menafsirkan secara salah apa yang kutulis. "Mereka yang menginginkan kebebasan harus bersiap untuk mati" itulah arti yang inign ku sampaikan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kami di sini tak ada yang takut mati" dia menepuk dadanya. Tanda bahwa betapa bangganya dia mati. Aku—

Masih takut. Sangat takut.

Aku bermimpi buruk. Sepanjang tidurku. Ketika nyawaku harus di ambil. Aku tokoh nasionalis yang cinta nyawaku.

Rangkulan hangat di pundakku. "Namaku Kim Kibum" dia menunjukkan perkenalan yang sangat ramah. "Siapa kau?"

Siapa aku?

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"ASTAGA!" mereka menatapku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, menunduk dalam. "Kau tertangkap! Dasar PENJAJAH JAHANAM!" Dia mengamuk. Kim Kibum berdiri, menendang pintu bangsal.

"Keluarkan Cho Kyuhyun dari sini! AMBIL NYAWAKU SEBAGAI GANTINYA, BRENGSEK!" Selain sosok pemimpin, aktivis yang terlihat cerdas, aku merasa dia juga seorang tempramen yang mencintai rakyat. Aku jatuh cinta pada sosok dan jiwanya. Pria muda itu menginspirasiku.

"Hei tenang, kawan!" pria lain menariknya menjauh dari ventilasi bangsal. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Pria itu sepertinya lebih tua dari kami. "Kau akan mati sia sia, Kyuhyun takkan keluar hidup hidup jika kau mati terlebih dahulu"

Sebuah puisi memenuhi otakku. Tanpa goresan tinta seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku memploklamirkan.

" _Setetes darahku tak berharga._

 _Siapa aku? Seekor burung yang terkerengken di penjara._

 _Aku ingin merdeka. Mati dengan gagah pun aku rela._

 _Sendirian dengan kebanggaan"_

Aku tak takut. Ada gejolak di dalam dadaku yang berdegup. Ada getaran di kepalaku yang berteriak, kalau mati tak akan semenyakitkan di siksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Detik ini, aku memproklamasikan puisiku. Memberikan semangat baru bagi para aktivis kemerdekaan yang berani untuk memberikan kepala mereka demi tanah air.

Ika. Zordick

Tidak ada cahaya. Sinar sinar di luar sana pun enggan untuk masuk. Hanya cahaya lampu dari ventilasi bangsal yang mencoba mengintip masuk dan memberikan kami seberkas sinar. Suasana ruangan ini gelap temaram tapi tak membuat kami lupa wajah rekan kami.

Dinding pun berbicara. Menyampaikan informasi di tengah hiruk pikuknya dunia di luar sana dan sepinya di dalam sini. Tentang perjuangan yang sampai di titik mana. Puisiku menjadi hapalan wajib dari mulut ke mulut. Berbunyi di radio radio nasional dan membuat pergolakan di luar sana.

Cho Kyuhyun harus di keluarkan dari penjara. Membuatku kembali bertanya siapa diriku. Apa peranku?

Aku malu membuat puisi, ketika melihat punggung tegap Kim Kibum, salah satu rekan pejuangku. Dia tak bisa membaca dan menulis namun hapal setiap kata di dalam bait yang pernah ku tulis dan ku ucapkan. Dia berkata bahwa dia anak dari seorang wanita pemuas sex tentara, dia tak tahu siapa ayahnya.

Aku rasa dia anak seorang jendral. Wajahnya tampan. Darah takkan menghianati darimana benih berasal. Tapi kisah kasih ibunya membuatnya secerah mentari. Gejolak manusiawinya yang terlalu mencintai wanita yang melahirkannya membuatnya tak segan memenggal atau menembak mati ayahnya jikalau beliau seorang penjajah.

Kim Kibum.

Segala puisiku berporos padanya kini. Tentang perjuangannya di dalam penjara. Memberitakan tentang aku yang masih hidup dan bergabung dengan para aktivis di penjara. Tak banyak, tapi membuat perubahan.

Dia selalu duduk di belakang pintu bangsal. Matanya terpejam tapi selalu terjaga. Dia siap melayangkan tinjunya jika ada seseorang yang akan di seret keluar untuk eksekusi. Telapak tangannya terlihat mengerikan dengan kulit mengelupas. Mungkin bulan depan, minggu ini atau nanti, dialah yang mendapat giliran eksekusi terlebih dahulu.

"AKU KIM DASOM" dan suara wanita entah dari bangsal mana terdengar menggema, membangunkan seluruh manusia di dalam bangsal ini. Dia membuka matanya. "IBU DAN AYAHKU DI BUNUH OLEH PARA PENJAJAH BAJINGAN"

"Tidak" Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kibum menggenggam jeruji bangsal, matanya terlihat liar melihat keluar, menjulurkan lengannya. "Tidak! Tidak!" suara berat seraknya seperti perintah.

"USIAKU DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN. TIDUR DI DALAM BANGSAL SEPERTI PETI MATI. TANPA CAHAYA SEORANG DIRI" Suara wanita yang bernama Dasom itu terdengar begitu tegas. Aku ikut bangkit, mendekatkan diri pada Kibum, melihat dari ventilasi kecil. Orang orang saling bertatapan begitu cemas. "AKU BANGSA TERJAJAH!"

"MENJADI PEMUAS NAFSU LEBIH DARI SEPULUH TENTARA BIADAP PERHARINYA" semuanya menunduk. Itu jerit keputusasaan. Betapa menderitanya terlahir menjadi wanita di negeri ini. "AKU INGIN MENGUSIR KALIAN! KAMI AKAN MERDEKA!" dan pandanganku berubah lagi. Itu bukan keputusasaan, itu jeritan keberanian. Dia sedang menantang.

"AKU AKAN MERDEKA! HARI INI, KAMI TELAH MERDEKA! PERGILAH KALIAN PARA PENJAJAH! TINGGALKAN NEGERI KAMI"

"TINGGALKAN NEGERI KAMI!" suara dari bangsal lain terdengar. Saling bersahutan menjeritkan kemerdekaan. Dia memberikan semangat pada rekan rekan yang lain. Dengan penderitaan di pundaknya, dengan segala sumpah serapah di hatinya. Bukan tangis pula yang ia perdengarkan, tapi sebuah teriakan bahwa negerinya merdeka. "MERDEKA! KAMI MERDEKA!"

" _Setetes darahku tak berharga._

 _Siapa aku? Seekor burung yang terkerengken di penjara._

 _Aku ingin merdeka. Mati dengan gagah pun aku rela._

 _Sendirian dengan kebanggaan"_

Hatiku tertusuk. Rasanya seperti beban itu menghantuiku. Kenapa dia mengucapkan puisiku sebagai bentuk kemerdekaannya. Apakah karena aku?

"MERDEKA!" Kibum berteriak sekuat tenaganya dari ventilasi, membiarkan suara beratnya terdengar oleh penjaga di luar sana.

"MERDEKA MERDEKA MERDEKA!" Aku menutup telingaku, bergerak ke pojok ketika semua orang di bangsal ini meneriakkan hak mereka. Suara tembakan terdengar membabi buta.

"Kim Dasom, dia pejuang kemerdekaan" Kibum berbicara. Tak ada satupun yang berhenti meneriakkan kemerdekaan ketika wanita itu jelas di tembak mati di tempat. Apakah aku juga akan mati? "Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini!"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, menemukan dirinya yang tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Membuat janji yang menenangkan hatiku.

Ika. Zordick

Sudah sangat lama, aku tak tahu kapan. Kami keluar dari penjara itu, bergabung di sebuah markas—salah satu rumah konglomerat yang uangnya di jadikan model perjuangan revolusi. Aku di sana, memperhatikan setiap langkah dan sepak terjang mereka. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin hari terasa semakin melebar. Kim Kibum sosok yang sangat tangguh.

Dia memukul seorang petugas berpangkat, menyuruhku menulis namanya besar besar bersama tempat dia menunggu para penjajah itu menuntut balas padanya. Aku menjadi saksi, saat dia membuat perangkap dan menghabisi para penjajah itu bersama rekan rekan kami yang lain. Aku akan menuliskan namanya dalam sejarah.

Pria tampan buta huruf yang selalu menggumamkan kata 'merdeka' disetiap deru nafasnya.

Dia tak menyerah, menunggu kesempatan dan kemudian hari itu tiba.

"Kyuhyun" dia memanggilku. Di sebuah tempat dengan langit terbuka, jauh dari keramaian dan bermandikan cahaya bulan. Bintang bintang terlihat ramai dari sini. Seperti sengaja di tabur untuk memperindah langit.

Aku menoleh, memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. "Kau rapi sekali malam ini" dia selalu berpakaian rapi. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih, belum lagi rambutnya yang sengaja ia minyaki. Dia persis seperti jendral jendral di luar sana. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah buatkan aku sebuah puisi?"

Ada firasat aneh yang membuncah tidak enak di hatiku. Aku menatap matanya, masih terlihat meski remang. Dia sedang menghadap rembulan, aku bisa melihat jelas matanya ketika gumpalan awan yang sempat menutupi cahaya menyingkir karena angin. "Aku seorang pujangga perjuangan, mengapa aku harus membuat puisi untukmu" aku tak mau. Takkan pernah mau.

"Bukankah aku juga pejuang, pelit sekali kau" Dia mengacak rambutku.

" _Disaksikan bintang bintang, aku sedang berdiri di depan seorang pejuang yang begitu berani. Aku takjub atas keberadaannya dan ku sadari betapa bangganya aku berada di sisinya"_

Dia tertawa. Dia pasti tahu bahwa yang ku katakan baru saja bukanlah sebuah puisi. Dia menepuk bahuku, menariknya dan memelukku erat. "Kau sedang mencurahkan isi hatimu?" dia mengejekku, tapi aku balas memeluknya. "Aku mengawasimu" bisiknya. Setelahnya pelukannya mengendur.

"Ambil ini" Kibum memberikan jam tangannya padaku. Sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat mahal, ini di berikan oleh tentara nasional karena keberaniannya. Dia mengambil jam tanganku dan mengangganti dengan jam tangannya itu.

"Kau memiliki jam tangan yang lebih bagus dan mahal, kenapa kau tukar dengan milikku?" aku bertanya. Heran saja dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau memiliki banyak waktu. Sementara aku? Aku mungkin hanya punya dua jam lagi"

Aku terdiam.

Setelahnya dia melewatiku begitu saja, berjalan semakin cepat kemudian berlari. Mengangkat tinggi tinggi lengannya yang ada jam tanganku di sana. "Guru Kyuhyun, MERDEKA!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Masih dengan suara beratnya, punggung kokohnya dan dingin yang menghantam tubuhku.

Serta ketakutan.

Dan setelahnya, air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

 _Punggungnya adalah motivasi kemerdekaan bangsa ini._

 _Di pundaknya tersimpan beban dan dosa._

 _Dia menjadi serpihan setelah mengucapkan salam._

 _Bersatu bersama udara yang ku hirup._

 _Aku berkaca, siapa aku?_

 _Jawabannya ku temukan, seseorang yang ada untuk menceritakan betapa beraninya dirinya._

Ika. Zordick

Sudah setahun sejak kemerdekaan. Suara suara lagu kebangsaan mengalahkan irama rohani. Aku tak bahagia. Bibirku tersenyum dan air mataku mengalir. Mereka bilang aku terlalu bahagia karena perjuanganku tak sia sia. Apa yang ku perjuangkan?

Keluar masuk penjara karena puisi?

Aku tak pernah merasa itu perjuangan.

Kehilangan sebelah daun telingaku?

Aku juga tak merasa itu perjuangan.

Tapi ketika mereka menemukan jam tanganku—yang Kibum pakai di salah satu markas penjajah yang terbakar habis, aku sadar satu hal. Perjuanganku telah selesai. Kehilangannya adalah perjuanganku yang paling besar.

"Kita telah merdeka" ucapku, menatap jam tangan yang kini kembali ke tanganku.

"Dia membawa bom di tubuhnya untuk meledakkan tempat ini" dan itu alasan mengapa ia menginginkan puisi di malam itu. Maksud kata katanya bahwa ia hanya punya dua jam lagi di dalam hidupnya. Dia menyelesaikan misi kemerdekaannya. Alasan mengapa kami mendapatkan hari ini. "Guru, ayo kembali!" aku menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Pejuang Kibum, Merdeka" teriakku.

END


End file.
